


And I Thought History Was Going To Be Boring

by queenbree17



Series: History Class [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, College, M/M, Professor!Cas, Student!Dean, student/professor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas has sex with a complete stranger the night before the semester begins and when he walks into class the next day, wait . . . is that the guy from the club???</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Thought History Was Going To Be Boring

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i know this sucks, but i saw the prompt on tumblr and wanted to write it

Cas downed his drink. Tonight he just wanted to drink and maybe hook up with someone. He did not want to think about how tomorrow he would be going back to work as a professor at the community college across town. Why on earth he had ever said yes was beyond him.

“Hey, Hot Stuff.” Cas looked up from his drink to find a man standing next to him. The light was coming at him from behind leaving his brown hair as his only recognizable feature. “You look a bit lonely, wanna meet in the bathroom?”

Cas scanned the crowd in the club before shrugging to the man next to him. A hard hand clapped him on the shoulder and Cas got up and followed him to the bathroom. A click told Cas that the door had been locked, but before he could see it for his own eyes he was being kissed. Cas returned the kiss fiercely and worked on taking his clothes off.

Soon both men were naked and Cas found himself on his back, cold tile pressing against him. A lube slick finger eagerly prodded him. It seemed like this stranger had had more than a few hookups in club bathrooms, and Cas was grateful for that. He let his eyes fall shut and reveled in the feel of those unfamiliar fingers inside him.

Cas was pleasantly surprised at how fast the man was able to open him up. He must have really done this quite a bit before. The tip of a large cock replaced those fingers and Cas moaned as it was slowly pushed inside him.

“Ahhh!” Cas let his head fall back against the floor as the other man pounded into him. “Oh, God!”

“You like that?” the guy on top asked, his hips snapping against Cas’s.

Cas moaned and gripped his messy hair. He bit his lips as the dick inside him brushed his prostate.

“What was that?” the other man asked in a deep rumble. Rough hands kneaded Cas’s soft flesh, keeping Cas from twisting up so that his sweet spot was hit again. “Let me hear you scream.”

Cas dislodged his teeth from his lower lip and groaned loudly. He felt callused thumbs rub circles on his skin as the other man’s dick thrust up and straight into his prostate. Stars danced behind Cas’s eyes and he screamed.

“I like it when you scream.” Cas opened his eyes to stare up at the man looming over him. The faint pounding of music from the club could just be heard in the dimly lit bathroom and green eyes glinted down at him, catching what little light there was.

“I—I’m . . . ahhhhh . . . I’m going. . . ” was the only warning Cas was able to give before he came, painting his and the other man’s chest white with cum.

“Fuuuck,” the other man moaned, his green eyes slipping shut so that he was now just a dark shadow above Cas. He thrust hard into a now limp Cas, shooting his hot cum up Cas’s ass. He took a moment to breath before pulling out and grinning wickedly at where Cas lay on the bathroom floor.

“Hey!” someone pounded on the door, “Unlock this door!”

“Fuck off!” the guy in the bathroom called as he stood up, holding his hand out for Cas. There was a shout back, something about security, and one final bag against the door. “We better clean up and hurry to get out before that dude gets back with security.”

“Maybe if you hadn’t told him to fuck off he wouldn’t be getting security.” Cas said as he cleaned himself up as best he could before pulling his pants back on.

The other man just laughed. They slipped out of the bathroom unnoticed and Cas waved when he parted ways with the complete stranger that he had just had sex with in the bathroom. For a moment he wondered what the guy’s name was, but he shrugged that thought off. It wasn’t like he was ever going to see him again. He grabbed a beer from the bar and headed out into the night. Tomorrow was the first day of the semester and he should probably get some sleep.

The next morning Cas woke up with a curse. He was late. He hurriedly got dressed and grabbed some coffee before heading out. He rushed down the school halls and burst into his classroom. “Sorry I’m late, class. This is History 2205, please make sure you are in the correct class before I begin the lecture.”

A few students shuffled out of the classroom as Cas started taking role. As he called each name he scanned the class to find the student, wanting to be able to match face to name.

“Dean Winchester.”

“Here,” a deep voice called. Cas had to do a double take when his eyes fell on his student. Green eyes stared straight at him. He looked like the guy he had met at the club last night. Cas shook his head, no, that club was all the way across town. There was no way his student was the same guy.

Cas continued to take role, shoving his thoughts to the back of his mind. When he began the lecture he let his eyes flick absentmindedly over his students. The hour ticked by quicker than he expected and as he dismissed his class one student stayed behind. It was Dean Winchester. He walked up to Cas’s desk with a devil-may-care smile.

“What can I do for you, Dean?” Cas asked his student.

“You could do me like you did last night, Professor.” Dean replied, confirming that Dean was definitely the guy Cas had hooked up with in that club. “And here I thought history was going to be a boring class.”

With that Dean turned and left, well aware of the blush spreading over Cas’s face. Cas was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> love hearing what you guys have to say! find me on tumblr as queenbree17 and i am totally willing to take requests


End file.
